Iwaoropenelep
Iwaoropenelep '''(or '''Iwaopeln in Etrian Odyssey), known as Twiniwao '''in Japan, is a recurring boss in the series appearing in Etrian Odyssey and its remake Etrian Odyssey Untold, as well as in Etrian Odyssey IV as an optional boss. This gargantuan bird, although beautiful, is extremely powerful, having control over lightning. It can also attack with its sharp feathers and its beak, petrifying those unfortunate enough to be hit by it. Iwaopeln (Etrian Odyssey) Iwaopeln is the guardian of the Forest Folk, the race native to the labyrinth. In order to kill it, you must first defeat the folk's army that backs it up. Strategy Iwaopeln, by itself, is already a very challenging boss. However, there's a catch to this fight, making it even worse. Once you step on the floor, you will notice how it is full of FOEs. The point is, '''the boss will not die until every FOE on this floor has died. This means that, even if you manage to kill the boss, if there is even a single FOE alive, the boss will shortly revive after the battle, and return to its original position on the map. You MUST leave the battle against Iwaopeln as the last fight. To make things worse, should you leave the labyrinth, all the FOEs you killed will respawn, forcing you to restart the whole process. Should you need to heal, you must walk all the way to the healing fountain on B18F. Also, you can still save the game at the Geomagnetic Field, but you must not leave the labyrinth. The FOEs you will face on this floor include: 4 Diabolixes, 4 Cruellas, 2 Hunters and 4 Ogres. Check each article if you need help in beating those. Also, make sure that your Medic has learned refresh, and its skill level is high enough to cure petrify. Iwaopeln has some pretty powerful attacks. Faster increases its speed. Since the boss is already extremely fast on its own, it doesn't make much difference, most of the times it's a free turn for you. Volt Wing deals some big damage too, and since it's an elemental attack, Defender won't reduce its damage.However, a maxed or boosted Immunize should be enough to be able to survive it without much trouble. Feathers is much weaker, and although being multi-hitting, it's a physical attack, so it's easier to defend against. Rock Beak is dangerous. It deals some serious damage, even if your defenses are buffed, and has a very high chance of petrifying the target. This can be countered by Refresh or status-healing items. Roar is, by far, the most dangerous attack. It can inflict confusion on your whole party, with high chances of landing. It can be pretty dangerous if your buffs are running low on duration. Make sure to have your medic equipped with confusion resistant accessories, and that its Refresh skill level is high enough. Getting Immunize and Defender, as always, is important here so that the boss attacks won't hurt you more than necessary. Iwaopeln's defenses are low, meaning you can focus on defense a little more on this fight. Once again, protector's Smite can deal a lot of damage, along with defender. You can also use Antivolt, to nullify Volt Wing, but the damage is weak with Immunize, so it isn't necessary. Survivalists are quite a force in this fight. Due to the boss' weakness against pierce, you can deal quite a lot of damage with Multihit and Apollon, making this fight much easier! You can also use 1st Turn to guarantee the characters to be faster than the boss since it has a high speed stat. Alchemists are also very helpful since their ice skills can dish out quite a lot of damage. Landsknecht can use Freezer to follow up your alchemist, for great damage too. Allslash isn't as helpful since it has no minions. Dark Hunters are pretty good in this fight too! If you can bind its head, you prevent the boss from casting its most powerful attacks, Rock Beak and Roar. Binding its arms can also stop it from casting both Feathers and Volt Wing. Ecstasy is helpful if you can bind the boss completely, but since it is resistant to binds, you probably won't be able to bind more than two parts of it. Troubadours can cast Ymir, Frost and Bravery on your best attackers, for massive elemental damage on the boss. Ronins, once again, can deal huge damage to the boss, with Midareba, Hyosetsu or Gatotsu, and can even aid your Landsknecht with its elemental attacks. Hexers aren't as helpful, though. They can cast Cranial and Abdomen to bind the boss, similar to Dark Hunters, and use Frailty to reduce its defense. Revenge is pretty powerful, but hard to use since the boss often hits more than a single target. Skills *'Faster '(Uses Head): Increases user's speed *'Rock Beak' (Uses Head): Very powerful attack to a target, may Petrify *'Roar' (Uses Head): May confuse entire party *'Voltwing' (Uses Head): Deals heavy Volt damage to entire party, may Paralyze *'Feathers' (Uses Arms): Deals moderate Slash damage to random targets, hits 3-5 times Drops * Steel Claw (Worth: 2200 en) * Gold Plume (Worth: 7000 en) Conditional Drop * None Iwaoropenelep (Etrian Odyssey IV) Iwaoropenelep resides behind a locked door in Moth's Garden and cannot be accessed until the post game, after the player accepts the quest 'The ominous gale' and collects the Omnikey. It's recommended to have a party of at least level 60 before engaging it. Iwaoropenelep starts the fight with Sonic Boom in an attempt to stun the party. Then, it goes through a 3-turn pattern: #Deathbringer/Chaosbringer #Twin Talons/Grab #Thunderwing The -bringer skills can get dangerous as they inflict ailments that cause your party to lose control of them, while the other skills can lead to nasty binds. Once it falls below 50% HP, it uses Supersonic Wing, a 3-turn buff that increases the strength of Sonic Boom. This will also cause Iwaoropenelep to throw out another Sonic Boom when the buff has 1 turn left on its duration, interrupting its attack pattern in the process. After Supersonic Wing wears off or is cancelled, it will continue its usual AI pattern for 3 turns before recasting Supersonic Wing. Skills * Supersonic Wing (Uses Arms): Increases turn speed and damage of Sonic Boom * Deathbringer (Uses Head): Stab attack to a party member, may Petrify * Twin Talons (Uses Head): Two ranged attacks across the entire party randomly, may bind arms * Sonic Boom (Uses Arms): Weak ranged attack to entire party, may stun * Grab (Uses Legs): Stab attack to a party member, may bind head * Chaosbringer (Uses Head): Stab attack to a party member, may inflict Panic * Thunderwing (Uses Arms): Ranged volt attack to entire party, may Paralyze Drops * Damaskus Claw (Worth: 6973 en) * Chaos Feather (Conditional) (Worth: 10000 en) ** The Chaos Feather unlocks the Sylpheed, the best armor in the game for Snipers. Conditional Drop * In order to obtain the Chaos Feather, you must defeat Iwaoropenelep while it is confused. Related Monsters * Supreme Wing * Raging Raptor * Sky Emperor * Hraesvelgr Iwaoropenelep (Etrian Odyssey Untold) Iwaoropenelep returns in the remake, keeping its original role as boss of the Sandy Barrens. Strategy It no longer is necessary to kill all the FOEs in the room in order to kill Iwaoropenelep, making it a little easier to kill. However, there is a different catch this time: if any of the FOEs turn aggressive on you, so will Iwaoropenelep, meaning that a more stealthy approach will be required. If Iwaoropenelep is the one that spots you, all FOEs in the quadrant you are currently in will respawn and attack you. Iwaoropenelep will rotate 90 degrees clockwise every 2 player steps. The easiest route to take is the east one, as the Forest Ogres are rather easy to avoid, and there is a small area you can hide on the corridor leading to the boss. There, you can wait and go for a back attack, giving you a free turn when killing them. Approaching from the north quadrant is another viable option as the rotating Diabolixes make it easy to get a back attack on them. The FOEs in this room don't respawn when you leave the labyrinth this time, so once the quadrant is cleared, you can escape to heal and return to fight Iwaoropenelep at full strength. Alternatively, follow these exact directions to not have to fight any FOE at all and get a pre-emptive attack. First off, make sure you have already seen the event with Kupala summoning Iwaoropenelep. This guide's starting point will be when you enter B20F and Iwaoropenelep is already in place. After entering the big room, Iwaoropenelep should be faced north (if this is not the case, exit the floor and re-enter. In some cases, Iwaoropenelep will not turn at all and will just face south, in that case, lure her towards you for one or two movement actions (fighting is not required), exit the floor and she should be turning around.). Head for the eastern room, walk through the door to the ogre area, take two steps north (you will get spotted here, don't worry, it's all part of the plan), two steps south, through the door again. You are now back in the south-eastern room. Walk two steps south, two steps north and re-enter the room with the Ogres. From here, two steps up, one step left, one step up, one step left, one step up and one final step left. You should be in the corridor to the right of the boss. Move two steps towards Iwaoropenelep and one step down so that you hide in the small gap outside of her vision. If you've done everything correctly, she should look to the right. Finally, move left once, and then right once, move up once and run straight left towards the boss to get the pre-emptive attack. The fight itself is largely the same, but the boss is a lot stronger than before. Iwaoropenelep will always open the fight with its main attack, Thunderwing, which deals heavy volt-elemental damage and can paralyse the target, and use it every 3 or 4 turns afterwards. This can be very dangerous, especially for the added paralysis effect. Having Volt Wall at level 5 is important in order to avoid the damage and the status effect, anything lower or higher than that won't block the paralysis. (Note: If you enter he battle with an pre-emptive attack, Iwaoropenelep will not use Thunderwing, but will attack with Grip.) Grip ''' may bind the entire body of the target, and while not as dangerous, can be annoying depending on who it hits. Having Unbind or Theriaca A helps in dealing with the binds. '''Pinion Spear deals moderate damage to random target, although it has low accuracy. Chaosbringer and Deathbringer each deal heavy to a character and adjacent targets, as well as inflicting confusion and petrification respectively. Both status are dangerous, and should be dealt with using status removing skills or items. When its health gets low enough, Iwaoropenelep starts using Wind Breath, which deals a small amount damage and has a high chance of stunning the entire party for a turn and lowers their evasion, making Pinion Spear a lot deadlier. Your main worry here are the status effects, and having ways of removing/preventing them is important. Protecting the character with Volt Wall from these is a must, as Volt Wing can easily wipe your entire party. Binding Iwaoropenelep's head is useful, as both Bringer skills use it, and will also increase the damage the boss takes from ice attacks, its main weakness. Binding its arms blocks Thunderwing also, so it can be helpful as well. Wind Breath can disrupt your healer, so having a few Soma items can be useful for emergency healing. Buffing your defenses or reducing Iwaoropenelep's attack power can also help if you are having trouble keeping up with the damage. Overall though, as long as you can deal with the status effects, Iwaoropenelep shouldn't be much harder than the previous bosses. If you have a Protector's Parry at a high level available, you can potentially block the nasty damage + side-effects of the -bringer and Grip moves. Skills * Thunderwing (Uses Arms): Deals heavy Volt damage to entire party, may Paralyze * Grip (Uses Legs): May bind a party member's head, arms, or legs * Pinion Spear '(Uses Arms): Attack random targets 4-5 times for medium damage. Low accuracy. * '''Chaosbringer '(Uses Head): Damages a party member, splashes to adjacent party members, may cause Confusion * 'Deathbringer '(Uses Head): Damages a party member, splashes to adjacent party members, may Petrify * '''Wind Breath (Uses Arms): Damages entire party, may stun Drops * Steel Claw (Worth: 5000 en) * Golden Plume (Worth: 20000 en) Conditional Drop * In order to get Iwaoropenelep's conditional drop, Golden Plume, it must be defeated while it is Paralyzed. Iwaoropenelep (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) Iwaoropenelep is the 5th boss fought in sequence in the downloadable quest Treasures Untold. Mercifully, unlike Fenrir and Queen Ant before it, Iwaoropenelep is fought alone, with none of the FOEs found on its floor. Otherwise, the battle is largely the same as the previous game, with Iwaoropenelep throwing down Thunderwing from the beginning and every 3-4 turns afterwards. Prepare a Volt Wall user for this purpose. As its health drops, it will start to spam Wind Breath that has a tendency to stun the party and reduce their evasion, making them susceptible to the otherwise inaccurate Pinion Spear. It is at this point where the player should start to feel their TP reserves running low after fighting through 4 bosses before, without a chance to heal and save. Don't give up. Skills *'Thunderwing' (Uses Arms): Ranged volt attack to party, may paralyze *'Chaosbringer' (Uses Head): Melee bash attack with splash effect, may cause Panic *'Deathbringer' (Uses Head): Melee bash attack with splash effect, may Petrify *'Pinion Spear' (Uses Arms): 6-8 ranged stab attacks randomly across the entire party, low accuracy *'Wind Breath' (Uses Arms): Ranged almighty attack to the party, may stun. Lowers evasion for 5 turns *'Grip' (Uses Legs): Ranged cut attack to entire party, may bind arms Drops * None Conditional Drop * None Iwaoropenelep (Etrian Odyssey Nexus) Iwaoropenelep is the boss of the Sandy Barrens, summoned by Blót to impede the player's progress. It rotates in position, and if it spots the party it alerts all FOEs in the sector to their presence. This may lead to two to three Forest Demons appearing in front of it to try and intercept the player. As advised, it is best to flank Iwaoropenelep and catch it from behind. Fortunately, there are ways to go about this. The left and right passages to Iwaoropenelep have alcoves in which the player can shuffle back and forth without worry of getting Iwaoropenelep's attention. Do this until it has rotated in such a way that you can get a preemptive strike. Be careful not to accidentally get the attention of the FOEs as you move in for the kill. Iwaoropenelep begins the battle with its signature moves, Thunderwing followed by Pinion Spear. If you got a preemptive round, its first ever move in battle will instead be Pinion Spear. Then, until its next use of Thunderwing, it will perform 4 attacks, which can either be a two-turn combo of a normal attack into Pinion Spear, or Deathbringer. Once five turns have passed it throws out Thunderwing and repeats the 4-attack cycle. When it hits 75% HP, at the end of the turn it will use Intimidating Wind to raise its offenses. This will repeat at the end of each 4th turn afterwards. Dispel it quickly to avoid a sudden party wipe. Past this threshold, Iwaoropenelep now adds Grip to its attack cycle. At 50% HP, it now uses Wind Breath to lower the party's evasion and stun them, and render them more vulnerable to Pinion Spear. This skill will be used again at the end of every 6th to 8th turn afterwards, interrupting the attack cycle in the process. No other new attacks are introduced at this phase, but it now uses Thunderwing every 4 turns instead of 5. At 25% HP, it leads with a use of Chaosbringer to attempt to panic multiple party members. This signals its final phase, as the player now has to handle all of its moves on top of a Thunderwing every 4 turns. If there's any opportune time to burst it down, it is now. Skills *'Thunderwing' (Uses Arms): Ranged volt attack to party, may paralyze *'Chaosbringer' (Uses Head): Melee bash attack with splash effect, may cause Panic *'Deathbringer' (Uses Head): Melee bash attack with splash effect, may Petrify *'Pinion Spear' (Uses Arms): 7 ranged stab attacks randomly across the entire party, low accuracy *'Intimidating Wind' (Uses Arms): Raises its attack for three turns. *'Wind Breath' (Uses Arms): Ranged almighty attack to the party, may stun. Lowers evasion for 5 turns *'Grip' (Uses Legs): Line-piercing cut attack, may bind arms. Drops *'Damascus Claw' **Unlocks Kamui Ranketam (130 ATK, 70 MAT, Boulder Toss skill) *'Golden Plume' **Unlocks The Answerer (215 ATK, 215 MAT, Deathbringer skill), the strongest rapier in the game. Conditional Drop To obtain the Golden Plume, kill Iwaoropenelep while it is paralyzed. Trivia *Due to its nature as a guardian of the forest folk tribe and affinity to the Volt element, this boss may be based on the legendary Thunderbird, a creature that's part of the culture of certain north-American indigenous tribes. The ability of the Iwaoropenelep to revive itself during the first game may also originate from the mythical Phoenix. Gallery EO1IwaopelnScan.png|Artwork scan. Category:Etrian Odyssey I Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold DLC Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Bosses